


84: “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [84]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character, Mixed Match, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	84: “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”

**84: “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”**

* * *

“Hello Patrick.”

Patrick didn’t need to glance to the side know that Ruby Riot was standing behind him. The woman had an weird habit of appearing whenever Velveteen Dream was ever remotely close to Aleister. It was no secret about Ruby obsession with Aleister after his comeback.

“Aleister asked me to personally watch his match against Pete Dunne.” Ruby stayed her eyes never straying from Patrick’s face waiting for an reaction.

“He asked you to watch so you would know how he wrestles for you mixed match later nothing more.”

Ruby Riot chuckled, “Sure Patrick. Green really isn’t your color stick to the purples and pinks.”

Patrick smiled once Aleister disappeared from camera view as he won the match against Pete. It was a tough much and no doubt Ricochet would come to him later complaining about his boyfriend's pouting and whining. However Aleister won it fair and square as always.

“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.” Patrick says with a smirk as his eyes scan over Ruby Riot’s face.

“Riot.” Aleister appeared just as Ruby opened the her mouth silencing the woman even without trying.

“Hello Aleister, I saw your match.”

“Good. Patrick, have you seen the trainer yet?” Aleister asked.

“Ruby and I were watching your match. You did good.” Patrick stated instead easily avoiding the question. He knew that Aleister watched his match earlier where his shoulder was drove into the post twice in a row.

It was an deflection, Aleister caught but he didn’t speak on it instead nodding. He held his arm out to Patrick allowing his partner to drape around him. Patrick long arm wrapped around his shoulder before finding his hair to play with.

“Goodbye Riot.”

Patrick glanced back at Ruby, "Green isn't your color either Ruby. Maybe you should stick to the red and black."


End file.
